Cid (Dimensions)
Cid is a minor, recurring antagonist in Final Fantasy Dimensions. The inventor of the world's first airship, he is a brilliant machinist and technician who has risen to become one of the Emperor's most trusted subjects. Cid is a recurring name for an engineering character in the Final Fantasy series. Profile Appearance Cid is a middleaged man wearing a long military green coat and a white vest. He wears greenish-brown pants and a pair of blue boots. He has a sword though is never shown using it. Personality Cid appears at first as a truly devoted, no-nonsense, serious and cold officer of the Avalonian Empire. He initially has little if any remorse in using whatever means needed to achieve his mission, such as using a group of young teenagers as spies, for he believes it will bring glory to the empire. Anyone working under his command is but a pawn and tool to be used. The best example of this are the Argy units, powerful sentient robots whom he sees as mere war dolls. Cid is direct and methodical and prefers to act step by step, making sure things never stray out from the initial plan, though he can accept useful divergences. While vain and proud, Cid is not entirely devoid of compassion or regret. When suffering his final defeat, he tells the party of an escape route they can use while refusing to go with them, as he would rather die than escape with his enemies. He changes his mind when the Argy-2 robots want to save him for being their "friend", an act that moves him to tears and leads him to defecting from the empire. Cid has a particular airship that he treats as his "lucky charm", showing he does develop emotional attachments to the tools he uses. Story Cid joined the Avalonian army in his youth as a simple technician. As he worked in the empire's martial division, he began to show an affinity for mechanics and creating flying vehicles, later in his career inventing the world's first airship, rising to prominence as the director of Avalon's imperial air force. He first appears in Harmonia, where he has been ordered to gather Alba, Nacht, Dusk and Sarah to perform a task for the empire. He takes them to Mt. Lux, and directs them to cross the mountains to the shrine beyond it, and steal the crystal from inside. He later appears aboard an airship in the world of light, where he lies in wait for the Warriors of Light to come and take the crystal shards from atop Highwind Tower. Before he and his crew can get close, the ship is attacked by a group of dragons that assemble to protect Barbara and her friends from Cid's plot. He repels the attack with inbuilt barriers, but fails to capture the Warriors and the crystal when Vata, an Avalonian general, unsuccessfully battles them in his place. Later on, Cid transports Dr. Lugae and his creation, Argy the two to the newly constructed Heliogabalus, where Argy will operate as a weapon of war. Argy is angered and loses control when Cid harms her creator, and an ensuing malfunction causes her to be thrown overboard. Once over at the Heliogabalus, Cid learns that Sol and company have found Argy and are heading their way, and so alerts Lugae and reassures him that he will be reunited with his 'daughter' soon enough. When the four arrive with Argy in tow, Cid takes control of the robot and forces her to attack her allies. When the group brings her back to her senses and his control over her is broken, Cid resorts to introducing 'Argy-2', an imitation of the original with enhanced fighting capabilities and no emotion that he appropriated from Dr. Lugae's work. He leaves his servant to take out the warriors, and escapes while they're distracted. Cid later pilots the repaired Heliogabalus in an attempt to first sink the ship that the Warriors of Light are riding, then to wage an assault on the floating city of Mysidia. The four climb aboard and sabotage the ship. They encounter Cid in the sky dock, who is attempting to escape the sinking aircraft via a smaller airship. The party is ready to do battle, but Cid summons three Argy-2s to defend himself. The sentient machines are convinced by a distant Argy (their sister) not to harm her friends. The three turn on their master, who concedes that the Warriors of Light have bested him. He stands aside and lets them pilot the ship out, but Dusk informs him that the ship's navigation system has broken down. Cid urges the four to leave by way of an emergency exit while he stays behind to sink with the ship. The Argy-2 units that were holding him off want to save him as they consider Cid their friend, a revelation that moves him deeply. While the four believe him to be dead, Cid comes onboard the airship just before the party confronts Chaos Elgo. He's teamed up with the Mysidians, using his weaponry, coupled with their magic and a group of Argy-2, they fight off the forces of Nil. He has had a change of heart regarding how he sees the Warriors of Light and their friends and family, and after the world is saved uses his ship to transport Queen Cilque and Prince Adrian of Alfheim to Burtgang so that they may witness Sarah's coronation as queen of Burtgang, though he does not attend the ceremony himself. Battle Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Antagonists